1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology to prevent a vehicle from rolling over in a curved lane, particularly to a system and method, which can more accurately predict rollover of a vehicle moving on a curved lane via estimating the height of the gravity center of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles have been indispensable for most families, and traffic accidents also fast increase with the rapid popularization of automobiles. Most of traffic accidents can be attributed to that the drivers are heedless of the road conditions. For example, the drivers do not decelerate in curved lanes and cause the vehicles to rush out of the curved lanes or roll over in the curved lanes.
Some GPS- or image recognition-based curve rollover prevention systems have been developed to promote driving safety, which can warn the driver with sounds when there is a curved lane ahead of the vehicle. The conventional curve rollover prevention systems do provide warning signals to prevent from vehicular rollover. However, they do not take in consideration the dynamic factors of the vehicle moving on a curved lane, such as the speed and lateral acceleration of the vehicle. Therefore, a drop exists between the reality and the estimation in the conventional curve rollover prevention systems. Nevertheless, measurement of dynamic parameters of a vehicle, such as the height variation of the gravity center of a vehicle and the rollover angle of the vehicle, is a difficult problem hard to surmount in developing a curve rollover prevention system. While moving on a curved lane, a vehicle would tilt slightly with its gravity center varied. The shift of the gravity center is very likely to influence the prediction of rollover speed.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a system and method for preventing a vehicle from rolling over in a curved lane to overcome the abovementioned problems.